


My angel?

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: 4 times Victor Nikiforov is saved by an angel in the rain and once he sees his angel being pestered and he saves him.





	My angel?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Meu anjo?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382415) by [k_haruyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki)



> For this fic, I used Shibata Taketora of the manga and Dorama Shibatora, a boy with the face of a kid who is a cop and starts dealing with child crime as an inspiration for the final part of this fic.

Victor Nikiforov. 31 years. Single, despite having a huge queue of suitors wanting to marry him. Retired ice skater. Declared one of the sexiest men, and one of the most wanted by Playboy magazine, with his natural silver hair and blue eyes capable of making anyone go chill. Owner of a chain of hotels most successful in the world, and with a fortune estimated in billions of dollars, Victor Nikiforov reigns in the world of the news.  _But there is a secret that very few know ..._

...

**# 1 - Rain**

It all started when he travels to Japan on business and decides to give a tourist and visit famous places of Tokyo. It turns out that when he arrives in Shibuya, after staying for almost 40 minutes sandwiched, it starts to rain heavily and he realizes he does not have an umbrella.  _Oh, how lucky._

Suddenly, someone approaches him with a large black umbrella open.

"You can use this umbrella." He hears a low voice speaking in English and looks at the person who is on his side, wearing a yellow raincoat that covers his whole body.

"No, no. I'm fine, "Victor says, surprised.

"I insist," the person insists. "The rain is not going to stop sooner and time is passing by while you wait here."

 _Talking about time ... Oh no!_   _I'm late for the meeting!_

"I ... I'll return it for sure," Victor says, taking the umbrella from the delicate hands of that person.

"You can keep it. It's just an umbrella that was left in the subways. "The figure pulls away and Victor yells, thanking him, who just raises his right arm in response.

...

"Chris!"

_"What is it, Mon Ami?"_

"I saw an angel!"

_"Oh, and does such an angel have a name and a phone number?"_

"Eh…"

 _"Well well._   _Do not tell me that Victor Nikiforov has finally found someone who does not throw himself at him? "_

"Yeah. The angel just gave me an umbrella and left. "

 _"Hmm._   _How peculiar. "_

**~ x ~**

**# 2 - Makkachin**

Strolling with his brown Poodle Makkachin is one of the joys of Victor Nikiforov. But today, even with great chances of rain, he decided to take the dog to Shibuya and introduce her to the Hachiko statue. The ride up to the statue was quiet. He and several people take photos of the poodle beside the statue, and they talk a little about the photos when ...

"Makkachin?"

The poodle had disappeared from the statue. And he was nowhere near.

"Makkachin!" He shouts, calling his dog and searching for her all over the corner.

In desperation, he picks up his cell phone and almost calls the police, when he hears a familiar bark. Angry with her, he approaches and sees ...

"Hahaha!" A familiar voice chuckles as it caresses behind her ears. "What is the problem?"

I see that it is my angel, with a raincoat covering the whole body. It is then that Victor notices that it is raining again and he is all wet. But that's not what makes him frown. Makkachin barks at him and bites him on the arm, as if to guide him somewhere. But she lets it go and runs, in the rain, to its owner and circulates it, barking twice more.

"Oh, I see," the person says, motioning for him to approach. "She wants me to help you. Smart girl."

"Smarter than I imagined," Victor says, following him into a place with a table, various papers and books scattered on it. On the wall, pictures with more papers. In the left corner, a bookcase with more books. The angel approaches him with a towel and a new umbrella.

"Maybe I should call a cab or Uber." The angel says, seeing Makkachin shake his hair to dry.

"I'm sorry. She wet the whole floor. "Victor asks, wiping himself too.

"No problem. I'm wet too. I can just clean later. "The angel says, and Victor can see a smile on his face.

The angel serves him coffee and gives water to Makkachin. Soon, Victor finds himself holding her and the umbrella, heading for one of his hotels, where he is living temporarily.

...

"Chris, I saw my angel again!"

_"Tell me more."_

"Makkachin took me to him! Can you believe it? And he gave me a towel so I wiped myself out of the rain and made me coffee. And he loves Makkachin. "

 _"Mon dieu!_   _Tell me you got his name, phone number and e-mail! "_

"Err ..."

 _"Chérie!_   _You forgot?"_

"..."

**~ x ~**

**# 3 - Thief**

Back in Shibuya, it's raining again. Now, without Makka and the black umbrella, Victor walks through the subway station trying to remember the way he did to find Makkachin and the angel. He decides to stop and have ice cream and, when he picks up his wallet, it is ripped from his hand. Soon he ran after the thief, who is already runninng.

"Hey! Stop there! Give me back my wallet! "He screams, then his breath caught.

Suddenly, a yellow figure runs past him and goes after the thief. Victor is surprised that he not only reaches the thief, but also knocks him down using judo techniques. When Victor approaches, the angel finishes talking on his cell phone.

"Hey!" The angel says, sitting on the thief's back and holding out Victor's wallet. "I believe this is yours."

"Thank you very much," Victor says, picking up his wallet.

"No problem," he says, with a hood over his head. "But it's the third time we've met and you're wet with rain."

Victor blushes, embarrassed by the comment. The thief tries to stand up, but the angel neutralizes him by placing his right arm on the back of his neck and putting weight on it.

"I wanted to help you, but at the moment I'm busy."

Victor sees two policemen getting out of a car and carrying the thief. One of the cops says something to the angel, who just nods.

"Well, now I'm free."

Back to the previous location, Victor wilts and sees the angel take the cloth drawer and wipe a pair of blue-framed glasses before putting it on his face.

 _Oh my God!_   _He wears glasses!_

...

"Chris, I'm dying!"

_"And me too, with you calling me in the middle of the night!"_

"Details, Chris! Details! Leaving it aside, you do not even know who saved my wallet from a thief. "

_"Oh, don't tell me that ..."_

"My angel, Chris. He knows judo. And wear glasses! "

 _"Mon dieu, Victor!_   _Tell me you finally got his name at least! "_

"Err ..."

 _"All right!_   _Buy me a plane ticket._   _First class._   _I'm tired of being bothered in the middle of the night and just listening to you crying for a complete stranger._   _And I want the most expensive hotel suite you're staying at. "_

"Yaaaay! Let's drink when you get there! "

_"Of course."_

**~ x ~**

**# 4 - Drunk**

Victor takes Chris to Shinjuku for a drink, and to catch up. When Chris discovers that Victor does not know how the angel is because he always wore a large raincoat that covered his face, he places his hand on his face in mourning.

Drunk and at dawn, the two take a Uber and go to the square of Shibuya, where Victor decides to show Chris the place of meetings with the angel. And then it happened.

Victor dares cross a street outside the signal and when he least expects, he finds himself being thrown back and listening to a car brake. After hearing an apology and the car leaving, Victor finds himself confused.

And then he sees the cutest man in the universe, with black hair and eyes and ...  _who puts a pair of blue-framed glasses on his face?_

"My angel?" Victor asks, staring at him, not noticing that Chris is already at his side, and freezes to hear what the Russian says.

The man blinks, and his face is completely red.

"I'm not a angel! I'm human! "He speaks, stuttering.

"No, no. You are my angel! The angel who rescued me from the rain three times. "Victor insists, and the man bows his face.

"I think you drank too much," the man says, looking up at Chris. "Do you want a ride?"

"Please." The Swiss asks, smiling.

In the man's car, Victor falls asleep. Chris, next to him, looks at the driver and laughs.

"I did not expect the angel he spoke to be so much is you, Yuuri Katsuki." He speaks, and the man, Yuuri, looks at the rearview mirror.

"It's good to see you again, Chris," he says, smiling too.

"So ... it's true you're a cop now. It makes sense with your skills. "The Swiss speaks, with the Russian's head on his lap.

"Hm." Yuuri says. "How's the others?"

"The ones I keep in touch are fine. Phichit is the one who most talks about you on his social networks. And it was he who revealed the reasons for your retirement. "

"Yeah. I asked for it, "Yuuri responds. "I could not stand the pressure of continuing to skate and had a panic attack. And Vicchan's death only made me more upset. "

 _Yuuri Katsuki._  A familiar name for Victor, who pretends to be asleep and listens to their conversation and because of the fright, is no longer so drunk.

...

**_Yuuri Katsuki_ **

**_Born in Hasetsu, Japan._ **

**_Retired ice skater._ **

**_3 times national ice skating champion_ **

**_5 times international ice skating champion_ **

**_2 times world ice skating champion_ **

**_Silver medalist at the London Olympics_ **

And Victor finally remembers the name and face of his rival and first love.

Accessing the Facebook of Phichit Chulanont, he looks for Yuuri Katsuki and discovers that the reason for early retirement is that the skater was suffering from anxiety and lost his beloved poodle, named Vicchan. Yuuri could not stand the pressure that his fans, sponsors, coach and JSF put on his shoulder and had a panic attack, being helped by his coach and went to the hospital in Sochi, in the Rostelecom Cup.

Victor remembers such an event, where only 5 out of 6 skaters performed, and he won. And he remembers one important detail. He was already attracted to Yuuri Katsuki back then. And that's a secret that only Chris, Mila and Phichit Chulanont know, Chris because he told and Mila because she heard then, along with the Thai.

**~ x ~**

**# 5 - Together**

Victor did not intend to go back to Shibuya, or meet Yuuri Katsuki, but he could not help it when Chris insisted on going around with him. Especially when the Swiss told him to thank the policeman who saved his life. Victor can not deny that if it were not for Yuuri, he probably would not be alive any more and gave in.

Approaching one of the entrances of the station, they see Yuuri with the yellow raincoat dripping and his hood lowered being pestered by rude young men.

"Hey boy, give us some money."

"Please lend us your allowance."

Yuuri looks at them and shakes his head.

"Excuse me, please." he asks them seriously.

"That's it, bro. Give it to us. "

"I ..." Yuuri begins, but is interrupted by Victor, who screams.

"Mr. Policeman, can you help me? I dont have a umbrella and it looks like it's going to rain. "The Russian screams, scaring the young.

Yuuri raises his eyebrows at him and laughs, unbuttoning the yellow coat of his body, revealing the police uniform.

"Shit," one of the young men says, running off with the others.

"..." Yuuri and Victor look at them, laughing.

Chris, in the distance, picks up his cell phone and sends a message, moving away from them.

**Chris**

_Good luck, Mon Ami._   _Someone like Yuuri Katsuki is rare in this world._   _Take him to dinner and do not worry about me._

When Victor receives the message and blushes, Yuuri looks at him with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." The Japanese says, straightening the coat.

"So ... Yuuri Katsuki, I ..." Victor begins to speak, embarrassed.

"Dinner," Yuuri says, interrupting him, also embarrassing himself. "Later. My shift ends at 6. "

"Okay," Victor says, smiling at him. "Right here?"

"Yes." The Japanese said, pulling the phone out of his pocket and unlocking it. "Enter your number. I'll call you to keep mine. "

Victor picks up the phone and types. Yuuri saves as  **Vicchan** **< 3**and calls him. In turn, Vicos saves the contact as  **Yuurachka** **< 3**.

...

In addition to dinner, Yuuri and Victor go on for 3 more dates. In the last, the Russian asks Yuuri officially, where the Japanese responds with a kiss in this mouth.


End file.
